Ragon
Ragon (ラゴン Ragon) ''is a member of his species, which are a race of aquatic monsters that were generally reclusive but easily provoked. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ragon is a reclusive and fairly affable monster, but also has a bad streak; and can easily be a deadly threat when provoked. While he maybe not all too bright Ragon is a ferocious and cunning brute who is no laughing matter when he is angered. History Debut: Rumble In The Surf Ragon appeared in Venice, Italy along with his fellow sea monsters Mer-Ray and Gillgar to demolish it. Mer-Ray gave the first order to attack; the three fish men monsters then entered the city. Mer-Ray started off the attack by shooting a beam made up strong water at some buildings, causing them to burst with water. Ragon fired his radioactive ray, blowing up and striking down some buildings. Soon, Togera appeared and Ragon was the first to notice his arrival. Ragon then charged at Togera, to which Togera then turned around and slammed his spiked mace tail into Ragon's face. Ragon staggered back then blasted his radioactive ray at him. Togera fired off his own form of radioactive energy, it being green and more flame-like; Ragon then kicked a small building at Togera, to which Togera dodged the building and then slammed into Ragon's shoulder first, sending Ragon down to the ground. As Ragon tried to strike at Toger's legs with his fists, Togera growled and then kicked Ragon away. Gillgar and Ragon then both tackled KyodaiGoji only for KyodaiGoji to grab Gillgar and slam him into Ragon, throwing both of them off. Mer-Ray, Ragon and Gillgar then all rose up, they then all fired their Radioactive Ray, Water Beam and Tar Stream around Togera and KyodaiGoji's area, creating a big blast. The three sea monsters then charged at their combatants. Ragon grabbed a thing building and used it like a bat, and then charged at Togera then swinging the building at Togera's chest. As Ragon then clumsily fired his Radioactive Ray at Togera, Togera then continued with a slash diagonally across Ragon's chest, then another slash, then a punch, then another punch, then a tail smack, then turned around and slams his tail into Ragon's face, sending Ragon flying against a building. Ragon then crashed against the building and was then instantly knocked out unconscious, defeating him. The Duel in the Western Sea Ragon reappeared in where he appeared to do combat against TripGoji. He was the fifth sea monster to attack and rose out from the sea, punching at TripGoji in the face. Before TripGoji could react or fight back, Ragon then blasted his Radioactive Ray at TripGoji, causing TripGoji to sink down....only for TripGoji to then pull Ragon down underwater and punch against him repeatedly. TripGoji then hit it off by punching Ragon in the gut, causing Ragon to cringe and sink a little. Shortly afterwards, Ragon joined up with the other sea monsters to gang up on TripGoji. Ragon was then quickly defeated however by TKT Jet Jaguar who arrived quickly to subdue the sea monsters. TKT Jet Jaguar then punched against Ragon for a bit, to which Ragon then fled in confusion and pain. Abilities * '''Radioactive Ray:' Ragon can fire a white beam of concentrated radioactivity from their mouth, it is medium in strength. In Ultraman Ginga it was strong enough to take down King Pandon in one hit. In Shin Ultraman Retsuden episode 37, it was strong enough to take down Chaosroid U. * Size Change: Ragon can turn giant. * Superhuman Strength: Ragon, at human size, has strength on par with an elephant. At monster size, he is still very strong. * Adept Swimmer: Ragon is a very adept swimmer. Trivia * He is the first kaiju in the Ultra Series to reappear in another series. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Pirates Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)